


Scars

by PhaseSkeith



Series: Body Exploration [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Mild Body Worship, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Shulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaseSkeith/pseuds/PhaseSkeith
Summary: Egil explores Shulk's body, and traces the shapes of the scars.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Series: Body Exploration [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745782
Kudos: 13





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Trans man Shulk with little to no bottom dysphoria fic? yeah

Egil had shown Shulk his body, and now it was Egil’s turn to explore his. There was no excuse of wanting to know anatomy this time (Egil knew Homs bodies better than even Shulk did), but that was fine…

Shulk had stripped without much of any comment, giving Egil a nervous smile. He’d stripped down to his underwear in front of others before, but fully undressing? Not really… It was a bit of a first.

“Don’t worry…” Egil ran a nail gently down Shulk’s arm. “I’ll go slowly.”

Shulk nodded, giving a small smile. “Okay, go ahead…”

And Egil began to trace the shape of Shulk’s muscles, starting with the arms. His fingers brushed lightly against him, making Shulk shiver. When he moved to his chest, Shulk let out a shaky sigh.

Egil’s fingers grazed against the scar that Dickson had left him with, and he flinched a bit. Not because it hurt, it had healed just fine, after all. It just brought up so many memories of Mechonis Core and he…

“Shulk…” Egil leaned towards it. “You gained this when…”

“That’s right.” He nodded as Egil peppered a few kisses across it. “It’s fine, though. I saw your scars, so it’s only right you see mine…”

“I suppose that’s true…” He was mumbling as his hands drifted a bit lower, to two scars. “And what are these?”

“You remember me mentioning I’m trans, right?” Shulk smiled at him as he traced the scars over and over. “It’s from a surgery related to that.”

“I see.” Egil nodded, suddenly deep in thought. “I believe Machina can undergo similar procedures, but I suppose our skin is more durable than a Homs… That could explain why I’ve never seen scars like this on anyone but you and that Dunban.”

Shulk put his hands over Egil’s. “Lucky for you Machina, though I suppose I don’t mind the scars. It’s nice to have some good scars.”

“Good scars, hm?” Egil smiled at him, just faintly. “I suppose I could call the one the Monado left that for me.”

“You don’t have to lie to make me feel better, you know.” Shulk snorted, shaking his head as Egil went back to exploring his body.

His fingers continued travelling downwards, squeezing his hips for a moment and making Shulk let out a sharp gasp. Egil’s chuckle told him that was just what he wanted, and Shulk would have said more, had the hands not continued down.

Soon enough, Egil’s hands were on his thighs, and his head was dipping closer to his crotch. For a moment, Shulk wasn’t sure what Egil planned to do, until the Machina looked up at him.

“Shulk, may I…?”

Egil didn’t need to finish his question for Shulk to know what he meant. He gave a nod. “I’ll tell you to stop if I get uncomfortable.”

And with that, he spread his legs a bit more, allowing Egil easier access. 

The first thing to note when Egil’s tongue flicked against him was that while Machina hands were cold, their tongues  _ were not _ . In fact, they were quite warm, likely thanks to being inside the mouth, closer to the inner, warm cores of a Machina.

“Egil…!” He let out a groan as Egil’s tongue pushed into him and began to have its way with him.

How long were Machina tongues, he wondered, as Egil continued to push deeper, his tongue only occasionally leaving his hole to flick at his clitoris. Shulk was no stranger to stimulation, having gotten himself off before and even letting Egil use his thighs to reach climax before… but this?

It was strange, looking down as Egil devoured him, his tongue swirling and making Shulk’s hips buck each and every time. He was panting, his vision blurring a bit as Egil continued his actions. 

Not much time had passed before the climax rocked Shulk’s body, the man reaching out to cling to anything he could. His hands had found their way to Egil’s hat, gripping it as the Machina man pulled his face back enough to look back up at him.

“I suppose you didn’t get uncomfortable then?” He asked, a small smile once again playing at his lips.

“I sure didn’t…” His face was flushed as he released his grip and sat up. “Maybe it was even nice enough to try it again, sometime in the future.”

“I see…” Egil chuckled as he stood, helping Shulk to his now shaky feet. “Maybe someday.”


End file.
